


No Thanks, Susano'o

by musicalinny



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Bad Jokes, Confessions, F/M, Imagination, Old Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalinny/pseuds/musicalinny
Summary: What's scarier? Confessing to Karin or Sasuke sending you in another dimension?
Relationships: Hoozuki Suigetsu/Karin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	No Thanks, Susano'o

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored again.

The kettle whistled, puffs of smoke whizzing from the nozzle. Karin removed her gloves and carefully placed a mug on the counter, filling it up with hot water for coffee.

_"So, does that mean you've given up on Sasuke?"_

The woman contemplated Suigetsu's statement.

Earlier, when she was asked that, her tongue refused to provide her an answer. She just ended up a stuttering mess, delivering punches to his liquefied empty head.

Maybe she wasn't ready to let go just yet?

But Sasuke... already has Sakura. A wife. Sarada. A daughter.

And she's not so greedy to the point that she'd ruin the family he has now just because she still wants him.

Karin shivered audibly. Thinking about still wanting Sasuke doesn't feel so right now. Maybe she should just give up on him?

Well, a lot of years have passed. Sasuke has his own family now. The one he always wanted with the woman he had always loved before he even went rogue.

While she has... well, her glasses.

It's a bit of a topic with reunions on how Karin's still single after all these years. Her cousin, as she liked to call him, Naruto, already has two beautiful kids and a loving wife for years now, in addition to achieving his lifelong dream as the Hokage. The lazy Nara married the Suna princess and they also have a kid. Even Sai, the pale oblivious boy she was once annoyed at for being so blunt now has a family!

 _"Some of them are still unmarried though. Like Kiba."_ She thought, trying to console herself.

The image of him and Tamaki holding hands flashed in her mind.

... right.

He's in a relationship.

Which made her chuckle, honestly because it was one of the weirdest pairings she'd ever seen. I mean, a canine trainer with a cat lady?

But they love each other, so who was she to give out an opinion like that?

"Aaah! Is this it? Am I really gonna grow up into a single, old hag?" She exclaimed, dramatically raising her coffee mug. Her other hand fisted on her red locks, frustrated. Her pouted lips could reach the floor.

Karin stilled.

Was she _lonely_ now about being single?

She had never been like this before. Sure there were times that she'd gaze to the families the people her age now have and feel a teensy bit of longing for her own, but one jab from the water idiot would make her irritated and later on she'd forget about being lonely.

And now, the question of the exact same idiot was making her feel like this.

Gripping the handle a bit tightly, she let out an exasperated sigh and frowned. "Idiot. Suigetsu, you _idiot_."

In the midst of her "loneliness", she chugged the remaining liquid in one gulp.

"Hot!"

_

Sasuke clicked his tongue in contemplation as Suigetsu finished his explanation. The said idiot was slumped in his house's couch since an hour ago, bothering his much needed rest with his wife. And if he wasn't contented with barging in unannounced and dragging Jugo with him, now he was wringing his ears with another mouthful of drama regarding the former Taka woman.

"Yeah. So, I think she's mad." The Hozuki pouted, taking the cup Sakura had set on the table. Sakura sat on the cushion beside Sasuke and crossed her arms.

"What's bothering you this time, Suigetsu?" She asked with the hint of care she always had.

Suigetsu frowned. "Karin."

"Oh, again?" The kunoichi tapped Sasuke's shoulder. He looked up, eyes softening.

"Yes?"

"Is she still rambling on about not giving up on you?"

Sasuke pointed at the sulking white-haired man.

"I don't know." Waterboy stated, brows creasing in confusion. "I asked her earlier if what she said was an act of giving up already, but she got all riled up and punched me. Good thing my head was Karin-proof."

Sakura stilled, a small smile forming on her lips. " _Already_? Suigetsu, are you getting impatient on getting Karin to move on?"

Sasuke and Jugo looked at her in shared amusement.

 _Finally_ , someone said it.

She may have hit a nail on the head because Suigetsu's pale skin started to go red. "W-Wha-What?! No, I'm-- no. _Wait what_?"

He bit his tongue to stop himself, but it was too late.

Three pairs of piercing eyes bore into him, his flustered act earlier imprinted into their memories for possible future blackmailing.

Sasuke sighed. "You're just as in denial as she is."

"I know, right?" The orange-haired man said in mild exasperation.

"We've been pushing you two together for years now." Sakura confessed, a bit concerned. Suigetsu's violet eyes bulged. _"You were?!"_

The Uchiha man spoke. "Yes, you dense idiot. And if you don't start shaping up, as if two decades still isn't enough to man up and confess I am going to lock you two up in the Susano'o and send you in another dimension, not letting you return until you have a dozen kids."

"Woah Sasuke, that was _scary_." Jugo tittered, a trace of laugh in his voice. Sakura elbowed her husband, guffawing uncontrollably.

"The dense one actually knew how to give advice! In a scary way, that is. Either way, I am shocked, Sasuke!" She sniggered, pinching her husband's cheeks.

"Sakura, my name is darling." He commented, eyes stoic even though he was looking like a squished marshmallow.

The three blinked in silence for a second, before Sakura and Jugo broke into another howl of laughter.

Suigetsu frowned deeply, pointing an accusing finger at them. "Are you deliberately trying to rub it in my face that I'm still single? Because that's not helping."

"Why don't you just go and get Karin laid already so you'd have something to rub our faces on?"

"Sasuke!" Jugo blurted out in shock.

"Darling!" Sakura bolted in astonishment.

 _"What?!"_ Suigetsu said, head spinning in embarrassment.

Did Sasuke... _the_ Sasuke actually say that?

His ears were getting tired of another round of laughter that followed.

Had he even thought about doing that with Karin before?

He felt himself flush furiously. _Stupid!_

"Suigetsu," Jugo called, pointing at him, "You're as red as a tomato."

Sakura made choking noise, lightly punching her husband's shoulder. "Oi look, a tomato."

Suigetsu gulped.

"Sasuke, don't eat me."

His Sharingan glowed in irk. "I don't eat dumb tomatoes."

_

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop appearing from my faucet?!" Karin shouted in annoyance, slapping his hard chest. She pointed at the tumbled cup she dropped on the floor. 

"I almost drank you!"

The man crossed his arms, feigning defiance and a bit of joking. "Fine with me."

A tick mark appeared on her forehead. "You moron!" She aimed to punch his head when his hand caught her fist. She looked at him, frowning.

"What?" Suigetsu said nothing. She felt his hold on her fist tighten a bit as he just stood there, looking at her sternly.

His purple eyes were mesmerizing that it was making her a bit... flustered.

Was she getting all flushed over this... handsome idiot?

Wait, what did she say?

Blinking her flustered reaction away, she waved a hand in his face. "Oi, Sui-idiot."

As if released from a genjutsu, the man immediately let go of her hand and stepped back like he was just burned. "I-I'm sorry."

Karin immediately took notice of the loss of warmth on her hand ever since he let go. Fixing her glasses, she chortled and turned to get another glass. "That's not like you to apologize, ya know."

He stiffened and walked towards her, flailing his hands. "It's just--"

"Oi, there's a cup--"

The sound of slipping feet was immediately followed by a loud thud. The half-filled glass rolled out of Karin's hand as her back hit the floor soundly.

Her whole body went rigid as her system took full notice of the face pressed against hers.

Purple eyes met red ones, shock both flashed on their irises on the accidental lip contact. The hammering on her chest skyrocketed rapidly as the resistance on her lips increased.

Suigetsu just went with the flow, silently wishing that this was enough to convey his true feelings.

He was too much of a coward to even speak of it.

With all the will left inside him, he stretched his arms upward, putting little distance between them. He was panting, heart beating rapidly like a train. Karin was looking at him now with narrowed eyes and her face was flushed red.

She was angry.

Realization and embarrassment slammed on him like a bull, and he frantically positioned himself to sit up.

"I am so--"

A hand fisted on his white hair and his lips were slammed on hers once again.

Surprise evidently consumed his senses. All he could think about right now was the thought of her reciprocating his feelings through this kiss she initiated.

Maybe she was just caught up in the moment and the thought of it hurt him, but he was gonna make the best out of it anyway.

Holding her cheeks, he lightly nipped on her lower lip and she let out a gasp. His warm tongue met hers and his mind went blank, his control slipping slowly. Karin let out small groans as her hands traveled to his hair, neck and chest. His tongue was making her control hazy, and all she could think about was quelling the anticipation brought by this moment.

And the vivid realization that she had loved Suigetsu ever since.

All those fights, those name-callings, her feigning obsession over Sasuke... seemed like a distant memory now.

Her eyes shut tightly as she felt his lips trail down her jaw, nipping as it went lower.

"Suigetsu..." she gasped as his face was now buried on her neck.

His hands absentmindedly went to the buttons of her shirt. The voice was so... sensual that it made him twitch.

And also realize what he was doing.

Cursing inwardly, he hurriedly sat up. He slapped himself, and his control washed over him like an ocean. Karin sat up, blinking.

"What? Why did you-"

"Let's talk this out. I'm sorry, that was wrong of me to-"

"Suigetsu."

"-kiss you like that, and maybe you already figured out by now that I _love_ you, so-"

"Suigetsu!" Karin snapped, crashing towards him with arms outstretched. The man let out an "oof!" with the sudden action, before realizing that Karin was hugging him. Her grip on his shirt tightened.

His eyes softened at the sight of her smiling face. "It's not like you to call me by name, ya know."

Karin sniffed. "Sui-idiot."

His muscled arms wrapped around under her arms and he caressed her shaking back. He became alarmed. "Oi Karin are you crying?!"

The woman shook her head and sniffed audibly. "No."

"Aw come on." Suigetsu groaned and pulled her closer. "Does getting a confession from me annoy you that much?"

"I wouldn't have kissed you back there if I was annoyed. It's just..." she loosened the hug, and her shoulders started to shake. His eyes bulged.

"O-Oi, are you going to cr-"

A loud laugh echoed through her apartment walls.

Her laugh.

She was holding her stomach with one hand while the other took off her glasses and wiped her tear-stained eyes, shining with mirth.

"Oi! What's so funny?!"

"It's just that... I'm 34 or something like that and that's when I get a childlike confession of a crush."

He looked offended. " _Childlike? Crush?_ What are we, genin?" She laughed again before putting back her glasses.

"Genins don't kiss."

"Tell that to Sasuke and Naruto."

"If you remind them that, they'll kill you. By the way, actions than words first? What a Suigetsu-like proposal."

"This can hardly be considered a proposal. This is a rescue mission, you old hag."

" _What did you say?!_ "

"I said I love you!"

The two look at each other and let out giggles. After a breath from all the laughing, Suigetsu rolled out the topic he had wanted to ask her about again.

"So..." he looked into her eyes, afraid to say something that may ruin her mood.

Her eyebrows raised. "So?"

"Does that mean you've moved on from Sasuke?"

"Are you keeping tabs on my heart preferences?"

He blushed. "J-Just wanted to know." She laughed again and slapped the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"Yes, Sasuke no more." She smiled, holding his cheek. "I have another S now. Right, my Sui-idiot?"

Suigetsu resisted the urge to guffaw. " _My_? Aren't you a cheesy one?"

Karin, realizing what she just said, started to flail her arms. "I-It's not-- I mean--"

"Oh, speaking of S." He said as he suddenly lifted her up, making her squeak. "Where's your room?"

Karin gaped at him, face as red as her hair.

"W-What?! You're going to that level a-already?!"

"Oh, there it is." He said, eyeing a closed violet door with a large carving of "Sasuke" in the middle. He gestured to the writing while he opened the door. "You gotta change that to Suigetsu later."

"W-Wait!" She managed to speak in her fluttering embarrassment as he tossed her down the cushions. Suigetsu loomed over her, face set in determination and something akin to fire.

The back of her neck felt warm as his fingers moved to remove her glasses.

"A-Are you sure of what you're doing?" Karin said, gulping. He took her hand in his and started to caress it.

"S-Suigetsu, wait!"

"Aren't I done waiting already?" He said in mild exasperation.

She stilled. "What?"

Suigetsu's eyes met hers, swirling with longing as he held her face with his hand.

"Twenty years, Karin." He said, eyes closed and his lips in a thin line. "I've loved you since then. Twenty years is enough waiting, right?"

"Suigetsu..." Karin blinked at him, face flushed and heart warm at his confession.

He had all the answers he needed as her lips assaulted his again.

_

"So?" Sasuke said to Jugo, who was perched on his window, waiting for a bird.

Unbeknownst to Suigetsu, they had sent a bird to spy on him and Karin.

Sasuke had thought that he might chicken out, like the last 36 times they had set up for him to confess.

A bird landed on his hand and tweeted something, in which Jugo understood. The Uchiha was not hallucinating when he saw the man's face flush.

"O-Okay. Thank you." He said, and the bird flew away. Sasuke blinked at him, expecting an answer. Sakura, curious to what they were talking about, loomed closer to hear. Jugo coughed and smiled awkwardly.

"Looks like... uh..."

"Looks like what?" The two asked in unison, one in irritation and one worried over the possibility that Suigetsu failed. Again.

"Looks like Sarada's going to have a cousin soon."

The Uchiha couple blinked.

"What the _hell?"_

_"SHANNARO!"_


End file.
